Bittersweet Winter
by angelyuki789
Summary: Denmark decides to visit Russia's country in hopes of checking out the competition for the 2014 Winter Olympics, but he gets much more than he bargained for. RusDen. Rated M for a reason! Please R&R. A oneshot for RabidOtakuGirl!


**OH MY DAYS! This is my first yaoi pairing to write about, and a lemon no less! Twin, I thank you! *bows down***

**WARNING: This is a lemon. No likey? Then leave now. Likey? Then stay and take a seat! Make sure to grab some popcorn and a drink, and maybe some tissues for those nosebleeds too! XP**

**Enjoy everyone~!**

* * *

Bittersweet Winter

It was just a normal day at the Nordic household… that is until Denmark started blabbing on about the 2014 Winter Olympic Games that were to be held in Sochi.

"We have to beat him!" Denmark fist pumped and grinned at the others.

"That's easier said than done."

"Oh come on, Norge, we can try!"

Iceland sighed at their conversation and rubbed his eyes, "You do realise that we compete separately at the Olympics? We're not 'Team Nordics' as you like to call us."

Denmark pouted and continued rambling on about his 'great ideas' which, to Iceland and Norway, weren't that great at all.

"What's wrong Mr Denmark?"

Finland walked into the room, holding Hanatamago in his arms, followed by Sweden. They stood by where the others were sitting and waited for Denmark's reply. He took a deep breath, preparing himself and Norway and Iceland both sighed again.

"The Winter Olympics, we have to beat Russia! That's why," he paused for dramatic effect, "I've decided to take a trip to his country to check out the competition!"

Their eyes widened and they all gasped, except for Sweden who just made an 'hmm' sound. No one ever decided to 'take a trip' to Russia's home willingly. Denmark wasn't the brightest at times, but even the most dumbest of nations knew to stay well clear of the tall Russian.

"B-but Mr Denmark, Mr Russia is scary! You don't want to go there!" Finland tried to argue, holding Hanatamago closer.

"I'll be okay!" Denmark waved a hand dismissively, "I am so psyched; the Winter Olympics are going to be great!"

* * *

Once Denmark had taken a plane ride over to Russia's, he was feeling rather tired and just wanted to rest. He hadn't been able to sleep on the way since a crying, and very annoying, baby next to him wouldn't shut up.

"Ugh, kids, who'd have them?" he yawned, walking off the coach and went to grab his suitcase.

He hadn't brought much, seeing as he wasn't planning on staying long, but he thought he might as well do some sightseeing while on his 'trip'. He could always go see the State Hermitage Museum, the Kremlin, Red Square, Cathedral of St. Sophia, or Mount Elbrus. Maybe even all of them once he was done checking up on the competition and preparations.

Yes, Denmark would make sure that it wouldn't be a wasted visit. He would fly back at the end and gloat to the others and prove them wrong.

"Okay, where is it?"

Denmark had been so busy thinking about what he was going to do, that he actually forgot what the announcer had said back on the coach. He knew that the hotel was the third one down the street, but was that the one on the left or the right? He quickly walked across the road as the lights turned green for pedestrians. He saw a few shops and decided that, hell, he might as well ask for directions.

"Excuse me," he asked the woman behind the counter at the first souvenir shop he walked into, "would you be able to point me to the Volna Hotel?"

Thankfully she understood English and also spoke it fluently. She was so beautiful, with long blonde flowing hair and the clearest blue eyes, that he almost didn't hear what she said the first time.

"So it's just down the right side, past this shop. Do you need anything else?" she asked, smiling softly.

It was taking all of his strength not to flirt with her too much and just pull her towards him for a kiss. _Damn these Russian women. He's so lucky…_

"No, that's it. Thanks!" Denmark winked at her, bought a packet of beer and waved goodbye.

Once he walked down the path she had told him to, he saw the very tall and large hotel building. He forgot that it was a five star hotel until he took in the view properly. The decorations outside, the painting and work that had gone into designing it must have been expensive. _It was worth it if the ratings are true._

Again, once he walked up to the reception desk, he was met by another lovely looking lady. This time though, it shocked him that he thought her colleague standing beside her was hot. _He's a man!_ Denmark mentally slapped himself and blamed what he thought could only be jet lag's fault.

The man picked up a few papers and spoke before the woman, "Name please, sir."

Denmark shivered at the sound of his voice. It was low and intriguing; the way he presented himself was enticing. _Come on; get a hold of yourself…_

He remembered to use his human name, "Mathias Køhler."

The man, whose name was Aleksandr Ivanov now that he could see his name tag, checked the list. He nodded once he got to the second page and produced a key from the drawer beside him.

"We hope you enjoy your stay, Mr Køhler."

_Oh, seeing you everyday will help with that. _Denmark physically did slap himself in the face once he was far away from them and near the stairs.

"Come on, the King of the Nordics shouldn't be saying things like that! Then again, Sweden keeps declaring that Finland is his wife…"

He sighed and walked up to the third floor, having a mental argument with himself. It was at times like these when Denmark questioned his sexuality. Was he straight, gay, or bi?

"So confusing…"

Once he was inside he saw a note on the bed. He wondered if it was the cleaner wishing him a pleasant stay, but he was shocked to see that it was from someone he knew.

"Russia? How in the hell did he know I was staying here!?"

He read over the note, "'Dear comrade Denmark, privet! It is nice to see that you would come all this way to my country to see me! We should meet up at the hotel lounge tomorrow. I will be waiting for you. Do svidaniya!'… Damn it."

Denmark rubbed his head and frowned. He was supposed to be there spying, and sightseeing, so Russia shouldn't have known he was there. Before he could think of a reason why, the P.S. at the end of the letter answered his question.

"'Finland told me all about your idea. He was very helpful!'… Damn it again…"

He put the note in the bin and unloaded his suitcase, putting everything away for tomorrow. He took a long shower; letting his mind wander to the two women he had seen on his way. The woman from the shop and the one at reception were both gifted with slim, sexy figures. He imagined them with the least amount of clothing as possible, seductive smirks plastered on their pretty faces.

"Oh dear God…" he closed his eyes and grabbed his now throbbing member with his right hand.

He pumped himself back and forth, back and forth, imagining them both taking turns riding him. _Russia, you lucky bastard, what I'd give for them to be in my country._

Suddenly the image in his mind shifted to the man, Aleksandr Ivanov, taking him from behind, whispering sweet nothings into his ear with that low and intriguing voice. He had a smirk on his face and began thrusting harder, this time whispering dirty words and nicknames to Denmark.

"Hng…ah!" he shivered with delight and came in his hands.

He blushed and instinctively turned around, thinking that he would get caught, but sighed with relief when he realised that he was still alone. He quickly rinsed his hands and the rest of him before stepping out and wrapping a towel around his lower body.

"I have to be bi…" he mumbled under his breath as he dried himself.

He quickly made his way to the bed and fell on it, hiding his face in the pillow. He groaned, unable to get the two images out of his head. The last thing he pictured was Russia smiling down at him before he fell asleep.

* * *

"Comrade, I'm over here!" Russia waved from his seat in the lounge.

Denmark sighed and made his way over to him. He sat down beside him, not too close that they were touching, but close enough to show he wasn't scared. The Russian nation gave him a huge innocent smile and clasped his hands together.

"It is so good to see you in this part of the world. I never thought you would visit me like this!"

"We're both in Europe, so it's not that weird. You don't need to overreact. I'm just here about the Winter Olympics."

Denmark's first mistake had been telling him what to do while correcting him. An invisible dark aura started to radiate off of Russia.

"My people are the best in rhythmic gymnastics. Don't you agree?"

"Are you sure? I mean, they seem to be losing their touch. So do you, if I'm being honest."

"Believe me; I am not losing my touch. I am the best and so are my people."

Russia was practically singing what he spoke and gave him an even bigger smile. Underestimating the Russian nation had been his second mistake.

"I bet I could take you on!" Denmark insisted, flashing him his biggest grin.

Making a bet with him had been his third mistake, and his last. Russia started chanting under his breath and giggled innocently.

"Um… are you okay?"

"Perfectly fine, Daniya, don't you worry! Do you want some cake?" he held up what looked like a Russian tea cake covered with blue icing.

"Yeah, that'd be great!" Denmark grinned, holding the cake and taking a bite of it, "Wow, this is good! How did you…"

He wasn't able to finish his question as he collapsed, falling against Russia's lap. He giggled and got up, holding Denmark in his arms.

"Now we are going to have so much fun!"

* * *

Denmark stirred; a pounding sensation and ringing filled his head and ears. He winced, feeling something tight around his wrists. He pulled and instantly regretted it. It was metal and cut into his skin a little. He tried to open his eyes, and when he did, he saw nothing but black. It was then that he realised he must have been blindfolded. He growled, suspecting that whatever was in that cake got him in his current position. He then growled again when he heard footsteps near him and Russia's scheming laugh.

"I am sorry; I forgot to take the blindfold off you!"

He felt someone's hands near his head and suddenly Russia was just a few centimetres away from his face. His cheeks went a dark red and he looked away.

"Ah ah, comrade, don't do that." Russia grabbed his face forcefully and pulled him round so they were facing each other.

Denmark's phone suddenly went off on the table next to them and Russia placed it against Denmark's ear.

He collected his thoughts and answered, "Hello?"

"Are you dead yet?" Iceland's condescending tone came through the phone.

Russia stopped himself from giggling and put it on speaker, setting it down on the table again. He began taking off Denmark's shirt, stroking his exposed chest.

"Of course not!" Denmark almost moaned because of the Russian's touch, "Why would I be dead?"

"This is Russia we're talking about."

"Yeah well," he gasped as Russia reached into his underwear and wrapped his hand around his length, "I know that, b-but he gave me cake and we talked. Nothing b-bad has happened."

"Really?" Iceland paused and Denmark wished he would keep talking, the Russian was now sucking and biting down gently on his nipples, pumping him faster, "It sounds like something's wrong to me."

Denmark bit his lip and gave Russia a pleading look, but all he did was move up and capture his lips. He pushed and pulled at the Dane's tongue, wrapping his own around it and sucking hard. Once he pulled away, Denmark was almost left breathless.

"Well it is c-cold here, and the heating doesn't get turned on until t-tomorrow."

"Well, I suppose you're lucky so far. If you do get hurt, it's your own fault. Goodbye."

Iceland hung up and Denmark let out a huge sigh, before he yelped as Russia flipped him over onto his front. He unlocked the handcuffs, which Denmark could now see and noticed how they were shiny and new, but pulled a hand back and licked his knuckles.

"Mm, you taste good, Daniya. Very good."

Denmark turned his head to see that Russia was also licking the hand that had been in his underwear.

_Oh no. _He panicked internally and started mumbling in his own language. _I came, I freaking CAME… because of RUSSIA!_

"Now then," Russia smiled sadistically and brought out a metal pipe from behind his back, "I want to play a game. It's called 'Pipe in the Danish hole'!"

Denmark's eyes widened in horror as he realised what exactly 'Danish hole' meant in this context. He shook his head fast but Russia quickly and forcefully shoved the pipe deep inside him.

"AHHHH!" he let out an agonizing scream.

Russia slapped his back, "Now then, Daniya, only pleasurable sounds from now on."

He thrust it back and forth and Denmark pushed his feet against the bed sheets. He panted, his mouth wide open, and had a glazed look in his eyes. _So good. So, SO, good…_

"Naughty little Daniya, you like this don't you? You are such a little slut, comrade, a dirty little whore."

Russia yanked a handful of Denmark's hair and pulled, earning a cry from the squirming nation. He took the pipe out and flipped him back over.

"What…?" Denmark asked, dazed and confused.

Russia took off his own clothes and stroked himself while looking Denmark straight in the eyes.

"Like what you see?"

_Oh yes, yes, YES. So big…_

Denmark instinctively moved forward and leaned down. He kissed the tip of Russia's member, before holding on and covering his mouth over it. He licked and sucked, poked and prodded with his tongue, sending the Russian into a state of bliss.

"Oh, Daniya, you are too good at this for your own good."

He grabbed Denmark by his hair again and pulled him away. He pushed him up the bed and positioned himself by his entrance.

"Take me, I dare you…" Denmark smirked.

Russia chuckled, "It looks like those cakes are still working."

"Oh no," Denmark grabbed Russia's waist and guided him inside him, "I admit that they wore off earlier."

Russia smirked back and thrust, hard, inside him. Denmark moaned loudly with pleasure and grabbed the bed sheets, digging his nails in. The Russian moved back and forth, and picked up the pace every time.

"WAIT!" Denmark shouted when Russia started pulling out permanently.

"What is it, Daniya?"

"Don't you DARE think about stopping, or I will kill you myself, bastard. I want you to fuck me, and hard. Right NOW."

_What am I even saying?_ In his head Denmark was arguing with himself, but ever since landing he knew that something had changed inside him. He craved excitement, and not just by giving, but by receiving too.

Russia whispered lowly and seductively, "Of course, my little podsolnechnik."

Denmark knew that he had just been called 'sunflower' and by God did it make him get hotter. Russia was running his hands up and down his body, kneading and teasing all the right places as he thrust deep inside him. Denmark was on cloud nine and kept murmuring his name over and over again.

"Russia, Russia, oh Russia, oh…" he leaned up and scraped his nails down the Russian's back, drawing little beads of blood.

Russia retaliated by biting down on his neck, drawing blood there too. He sucked, making sure to leave a very visible bruise.

"I'm marking you as mine. No one else touches you like this. You understand, da?"

"No one else could even come close to making me feel as good as this; you have nothing to worry about."

Russia bit down on his neck harder.

"What the hell!?"

"That's not what I wanted to hear. Say it properly, Daniya."

Denmark sighed, nibbled on his ear and whispered, "Denmark is the property of Russia. You own me."

Russia thrust inside Denmark, hitting that sensitive spot over and over again. Denmark cried out in ecstasy. He came, hard, and shivered as he leaned against the Russian nation for support. He himself came a few seconds after and held the Dane around his waist.

"Try and extend your time here."

It wasn't a question, but a command. Denmark nodded and kissed Russia on the forehead.

"Don't worry, I will."

Russia hummed against Denmark's skin, "Good, my little podsolnechnik."

_Forget about the others and being right, I'm staying over here for a while. It's much more fun._

* * *

**And that is that! I hope I did RusDen justice! X3**

**I bid you all adieu!**

**~ angelyuki789**


End file.
